I'd Give Up My Life For You
by Bennyweirlover17
Summary: Benny Wants To Tell Sarah How He Really Feels About Her Since She Broke Up With Ethan But Will He Be Able To Tell Her When A Old Bad Guy Returns


One day Benny and Sarah were walking around the park, enjoying their day just the two of them. And boy was Benny really happy ever since Sarah didn't like Ethan anymore, he knew this was his chance to tell her that he loved her.

As the moon shone brighter than day, he heard Sarah speak up.

"Wow, Benny isn't the sky so beautiful tonight?" she asked dreamily. Benny looked at her with a loving gaze.

"Yeah, Sarah, it's beautiful alright," he replied. Benny then cleared his throat and spoke.

"Hey Sarah, can I say something?" Benny asked. Sarah looked at him, curious.

"Yeah Benny, what is it?"

"Well," Benny said slowly, "I just wanted to say that I love—"

Suddenly, Benny got cut off by a cold chill crawling up his skin. They both turned around in fear as they held onto each other.

"It's okay Benny, I'll protect you," Sarah said determinedly. They heard a cold and dark voice of a evil laugh in the shadows.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Benny yelled.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the spellmaster and vampire," the voice said as he came out of the light it turned out to be Jesse. Sarah looked worried as she held on to Benny tighter.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" Benny asked angrily. Jesse smirked.

"Easy, Weir, take it easy. I just want to talk," Jesse explained. But Benny wasn't convinced

"Yeah right, Jesse. We all know you're here for something, so what is it?" Benny yelled louder. Jesse smiled an evil grin.

"I'm here because I want to destroy you," he said evilly. Benny's angry face turned into a frown.

"What?" Benny asked, voice suddenly shaky.

"You see, Benny," Jesse said, "ever since you and Sarah made it out alive from me trying to get rid of you from the dance, I've been planning to put you to rest for good."

"Why do you hate me so much, Jesse?" Benny gritted out.

"Because, spellmaster," Jesse said with venom in his voice, "you took the one thing that I love away from me. That's why and for that you're gonna pay.

Benny just looked confused, and so did Sarah.

"What do you mean?" Sarah finally spoke up.

"He took you away from me," Jesse said. Benny's eyes widened.

"Oh," Benny said with realization.

"Benny what's he talking about?" Sarah asked him. Before Benny could reply, Jesse hissed loudly and then attacked Benny. Hee jumped at him and tackled him to the ground, fangs close to his neck.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Sarah yelled for Benny's safety. She tried to get Jesse off Benny, but it was no use. Benny cried out as Jesse hit him harder.

Suddenly Jesse pulled out his fangs and bit Benny, smiling at his cries. Benny groaned, feeling the life being dragged out of him and stopped fighting against him. He laid helplessly on the ground, taking raspy breaths.

"Benny get up!" Sarah yelled as she pushed Jesse off of him with all her strength. She knelt down beside Benny and began to suck the venom from Benny's wound. She put pressure on his wounds to stop the bleeding. Benny moaned in pain.

"Shh, it's okay," Sarah said softly as she comforted Benny. Jesse stopped there moment as he laughed evilly.

"How touching." Sarah looked up at Jesse with an angry look. Benny took a shaky breath.

"But you're too late, Sarah. Benny will be dead soon, and there's nothing you can do about it," Jesse said. Sarah stood up and she held Benny's hand. She helped him off the ground as he let out a groan.

"Sorry Benny," she said, "are you okay?"

Benny spoke weakly, "I'm fine, Sarah" in between coughs. Sarah looked back at Jesse and tackled him down. She grabbed a nearby stick and plunged it in his chest in one swift motion. Jesse let out a strangled yell before turning into dust, and Sarah trailed her hands around his ashs.

Sarah took deep breaths, taking in what she done. However, Benny's weak coughing brought her back to reality. She looked over and saw him fall onto the grass. She ran towards him and knelt down beside him as she grabbed his head and brought his face up to hers. She held him tightly, tears running down her face.

"No, no, no, no! Benny, please no," she pleaded. Benny coughed again, eyes falling closed.

"No," Sarah said again. "Look at me, Benny, look at me. I'm right here, okay? Don't go Benny, stay with me,"

"Please don't leave me, Sarah," Benny said in a weak voice. "I love you."

Sarah spoke softly, "What?"

"I love you," Benny confessed.

"I love you too," Sarah said as she smiled. Benny smiled weakly at her and took his last breath.

He died in her arms.

Sarah was heartbroken as she looked at Benny with grief and sorrow. She let out a sob, remembering everything that they went through together; from the moment he and Ethan met her for the first time, to all the supernatural encounters they've faced.

As she was thinking more about her memories with Benny, she cried harder.

"I love you Benny. I love you so much, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. If I did, none of this would've had happened," she said sadly. "I should have broken up with Ethan a long time ago because I love you Benny, and not Ethan. I always will."

Sarah kissed Benny on the lips, and as she pulled away, something magical happened. Benny's body began to glow. Sarah looked surprised, jumping back a little.

Benny slowly opened his eyes as he took a breath.

"Sarah?" he asked, looking up at him. Sarah smiled.

"Benny!" she said happily. "Yes, it's me! You're alive!"

Benny stood up slowly, but almost tripped. Sarah held onto him.

"Woah, careful Benny. I've got you," she chuckled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. Sarah then softly punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" Benny yelled. "What was that for?!"

"You scared me!" she scolded. "Don't do that ever again. I thought I lost you for good."

"Sorry," he meekly said. "I just didn't want Jesse to hurt you, so I took the hit."

"You just scared me," she said, holding his hand. "I love you too much to let you go."

Benny smiled. "I love you too."

Sarah pulled him into a kiss, and Benny kissed back, holding her tightly. They pulled back and Benny smiled.

"Let's go home?"

"Yeah, let's go home," Sarah said with a smile, and the two walked to Benny's house, hand in hand, as the moon and stars glimmered above them in the night sky.


End file.
